<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just close your eyes by marleneswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956090">Just close your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleneswife/pseuds/marleneswife'>marleneswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70s, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Love, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Quote: Mischief Managed (Harry Potter), Sad, Wolfstar Mention, deep thoughts, lonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleneswife/pseuds/marleneswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be a (hopefully) long fanfic about Marlene x OC<br/>It’s gonna be enemies to lovers and the whole idea is inspired by the fabulous MsKingBean89.</p><p>Its set in the Marauders era and mostly canon (and a little bit fanon).<br/>F x F and also wolfstar</p><p>I’d also like to say that I’ll let my own thoughts out in this ff but its not gonna be completely personal lol. </p><p>English isn’t my first language but I try my best. You can always tell me if I used a word wrong or if the grammar isn’t right (it would help me get better). </p><p>I do NOT support JK Rowlings transphobic view!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene Mckinnon &amp; OC, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just close your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie/gifts">jamie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maike/gifts">Maike</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/gifts">MsKingBean89</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLIMER: this chapter isn’t finished yet but I don’t want it to be deleted so yeah I promise I will finish this chapter and some more soon but there is so much going on with online school rn and I really want to finish the 100 lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets were still dark when the only eleven year old girl quietly left the house that she’d spent her whole childhood in. She closed the door and didn’t look back at the dark house. Another time was over for her and she had to get a new start. She knew exactly where she was going, she’d worked on a plan for over one month and in the end she had the perfect escape route, enough time and a A,B,C and D plan. She had an extra plan for everything that could and couldn’t possibly happen.</p><p>She made her way through the dark streets away from the house she used to call her home. With every step she took, she felt lighter and more free than she had ever felt in her whole life before. It felt like with every step she was taking the burden from her last 11 years were taken from her and she could finally be happy with who she was and wouldn’t have to feel out of place everywhere she went. It felt like she wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore, like she just had to take a few more steps and she would finally belong somewhere.</p><p>She smiled, laughed and let out a scream just because she could. She hadn’t ever been able to just scream out of nowhere and it made her feel even better. If it weren’t for the heavy truck she was carrying, she would have run till she wouldn’t be able to breathe anymore. She wanted to  scream till there wasn’t a sound coming out of her mouth anymore. She wanted to live her life and be the main character, not just an annoying side character nobody would have needed.</p><p>After she got out of the little town she hadn’t been able to set a foot out of in her 11 years of existing she took out a stick, maybe twice as big as her hand, and held it just in direction of the road. She waited a good 5 seconds and then it came raced on: The Knight Bus. It was exactly like she had imagined, a gigantic purple triple-decker bus, way too fast and abruptly holding right in front of her. A man, probably in his forty’s, got out of the bus the young girl was still staring at and explained everything about the Knight Bus. </p><p>The girl didn’t listen to him, she knew everything already. The Knight Bus was a wizard mean of  transportation which could be roughly and way too fast but you always ended up at the right place. The ticket costs 10 sickles for her to get to King’s Cross where she would have to catch the Hogwarts Express at 11.</p><p>“Ar ya goin to tell me where ya headin’ or not?” The man had suddenly said in a louder voice than before.</p><p>“Eh…King’s Cross”</p><p>“Another Hogwarts year starts, I suppose”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“You’re way too early. Train drives off in 6 hours, lads”</p><p>“Ten sickles was it right?” She asked instead of answering the question. She didn’t want to tell anyone anything more about herself than she had to.</p><p>“Yeah,” The man agreed with a slightly disappointed undertone.</p><p>The ride wasn’t as bad as everyone had written in the books she had read. The bus drove fast but if you just laid down and relaxed the ride was enjoyable.</p><p>It probably took the bus less than 10 minutes to bring her to King’s Cross but she didn’t check the clock. When she got out of the Bus it was still dark but she could see the sun rise already starting. They had let her out in a side street just a 2 minutes walk away from the train station and she had quickly made her way there. It was still way too early but she had known that she would be there around 5 hours and 30 minutes before the train would drive off. She didn’t like the idea of waiting at least 5 hours before she could get on the train but it wouldn’t have worked out otherwise. Her parents normally got up at 6 so she had to be gone at 5, now she had to pass the time till she could run through the wall between platform 9 and 10 to get on platform 9 ¾. </p><p>It was freezing outside but no shop was opened, it was too early, so the young girl decided to go into the train station hoping it was warmer inside. It didn’t make much of a difference but at least she could sit down on a bench and rest a little. The journey had been more exhausting than she had expected it to be. She laid down and curled up like a little dog. Her dark long hair covering her body like it was a blanket.</p><p>A few hours later she was awaken by the noise of hundreds of people hurrying to the platform their train was going to departure from. She yawned and sat up, seeing stars and points because of the fast movement. She closed her eyes to make it better and held onto the bench for stability. After a few seconds it got better and she could see normal again. She looked around. The railway station was now crowded and lighter than it had been early in the morning. A quick glance at the huge clock told her that it was already 10 o‘clock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>